


Christmas Lights Reflected In Your Eyes

by Pastaaddict



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eren in hospital, Levi's desperate to get to him, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Levi races to the hospital and Eren on Christmas Day.





	Christmas Lights Reflected In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the song :) Answer at the end of the story …..
> 
> A clue ….. The title is a line from it!

 

_**Christmas Lights Reflected In Your Eyes** _

 

 

Levi almost broke every road law in the book, driving to the hospital after getting the message about Eren. This should not have happened, not now on his birthday, on Christmas Day. Levi had only popped out to find somewhere that was open to get the wine he had forgotten, to have with Christmas dinner. The alpha had been some distance when he got the message from his cousin, Mikasa that Eren had been rushed to hospital and the noirette was afraid he was going to lose his omega as he pulled into the hospital car park. The automatic doors opened as Levi ran into the hospital and up to the receptionist.

 

“I'm Levi Ackerman,” he gasped. “I got a message about my mate, Eren. He was rushed in an hour ago.” The receptionist typed Eren Ackerman into her computer, trying to ignore the agitated scent that was coming from Levi and looked at the results.

 

“Yes, Mr Ackerman,” she said. “Your mate is in Room 14. He just came out of surgery.” Levi threw a thank you to the receptionist as he rushed away, down the corridors, passing the Christmas trees toward Room 14, fearing the worst as he saw his black-haired cousin, Mikasa, also an alpha, and Eren's blonde, beta best friend, Armin, waiting outside the door.

 

“What happened?” he asked as he caught up to them. “Eren was fine when I left. What went wrong?”

 

“Eren _was_ perfectly all right.” Armin replied. “And then he just …...” He could not finished the rest of what he was going to say. Mikasa put her hand on Levi shoulder, reassuringly.

 

“Everything will be fine,” she said, “I'm sure it will.”

 

“But what about ….,” the door opening cut off what Levi was going to ask and a doctor, another beta by the lack of scent, came out, examining a clipboard before raising his eyes to see the group that was waiting outside.

 

“Doctor,” Levi said. “I'm Levi Ackerman, Eren's alpha. How are they?”

 

“Asleep right now,” he replied. “Everything went as well as it could, given the circumstances. It's still touch and go right now but, don't lose hope.”

 

“Can we see him, doctor?” Armin asked. The doctor nodded.

 

“Yes,” he replied. “But not everyone at once.” Mikasa and Armin looked at Levi.

 

“You should go in alone,” Mikasa said. “He's your mate.” Levi took a deep breath and opened the door, afraid of what he would see.

 

The room was dark, except for a lamp and the room itself consisted of a chair and a bed with a young man, curled up in it, a mop of unruly brown hair against the pillow, sleeping peacefully and Levi wished he could see Eren's beautiful teal eyes but he settled for breathing in his sweet omega scent of apples and cinnamon. They had met in school, Mikasa had known Eren first and then Levi's parents moved the same town as Mikasa and Levi transferred to her school where he met the love of his life, Eren Jaeger.

 

It was not immediate, at least not for Levi or that's what he told himself, while Eren fell at first sight for the black-haired alpha and, with him being friends with his cousin, Levi found himself in the company of the teal-eyed brunette omega more often than not until he stopped kidding himself and admitted that he had fallen for Eren and they began dating. They dated through college and, when they were settled, they married and mated at twenty-two and they had been happy ever since.

 

Levi sat in the chair beside the bed, stroking Eren's hair as the brunette slept on, just to be there for him, like he was there for Eren when he lost his mother and how Eren was there for Levi when his mother died of cancer and it just brought the two of them closer and Levi could not imagine his life without Eren in it now.

 

Eren gave a little hum in his sleep and his eyelids began flickering and began to open, his teal eyes locking on to Levi's silvery blue and Levi smiled at his mate.

 

“Hey, brat,” he said, using his pet name that he had given Eren back in school. “You still know how to cause trouble for yourself and everyone else, don't you?”

 

“I don't do it on purpose,” Eren whispered and Levi stroked his face.

 

“I know, brat,” Levi replied and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I'm just yanking your chain.” And he kissed Eren again. Eren hummed in pleasure and then he looked around the room and frowned, looking into every nook and cranny.

 

“Where is she?” he said with a slight panic. “Why isn't she here?”

 

“Eren, calm down …..” But Eren was reaching for the call-button, pressing it and a nurse came a minute later.

 

“Where is she?” he demanded again.

 

“Don't worry, Mr Ackerman,” she said. “I'll get a wheel-chair and I'll take you to her.”

 

* * *

 

With Eren in the wheel-chair and Levi pushing, the nurse took them down to special care with Mikasa and Armin, trailing in their wake but they had to wait outside and look in at the window while Eren and Levi went in. In the room, Eren got out of the wheel-chair, wincing with pain and, helped by Levi, they approached the incubator in the centre of the room and Levi got his first look at his new-born, premature daughter.

 

She was tiny, so very small, lying there, her little head turned toward them with her eyes closed, a light smattering of hair, the same colour as Eren's covering her little head. Levi did not have large hands but he still could have picked her up in only one of them. She was wearing only a nappy, the world's smallest one but she was almost lost in it and the tubes and wires that surrounded her made her look even smaller. She made no noise, no baby cries and her only movement were the little breaths that made her little chest move up and down.

 

Levi could not stop the tears welling up in his eyes and falling. This was the first night of her life and they could not even hold her properly, she was so fragile, needing the machines to help her survive and he could not help but fear that she would not. His new little daughter had a battle ahead of her, his little Carla Kuchel Ackerman.

 

“She's so tiny!” he heard Eren gasp and Levi looked to see that Eren was crying too, holding his stomach over the stitches from the emergency caesarean that had brought this precious little life into the world.

 

“She is,” Levi agreed. “But she's perfect. Our tiny angel.” he opened one of the small doors on the side of the incubator and reached in, putting his finger into her little hand. Instinctively, the tiny fingers tried to tighten around his own and then her little eyes opened and looked at her alpha father. Levi could see that she had his eyes, silvery grey and he could see lights in them and then he realised that they were a reflection of the Christmas lights on the tree in the corner of the Special Baby Unit. She was the most beautiful birthday/Christmas present Levi could have ever received and he would treasure her and her omega mother. Little Carla Kuchel would fight and live, Levi was sure of it. After all, she was an Ackerman.

 

“You get big and strong, little angel,” he said. “So your mother and I can take you home.”

 

* * *

 

_The following Christmas..._

 

Levi held the camcorder as Eren helped little Carla open her Christmas presents, pulling off the wrapping paper with the help of Carla's little hands to reveal a teddy bear. Eren waggled the bear in front of Carla but she was having fun with the wrapping paper, holding it in her little fingers and wafting it up and down.

 

“Typical baby,” Eren laughed into the viewfinder. “More interested in playing with the wrapping paper than the present.” Levi laughed too

 

“Yeah,” he said. “She's going to be a little shit like you.” Eren threw the bear at him and Levi dodged with a laugh and thought back to a year ago when they were still not sure if Carla would live to see the next year come in but she had. She had grown stronger and reached the development level she was supposed to be at and, looking at her now, you would never know that she had ever been so close to not seeing her first birthday but here she was. Levi's strong little angel, still his birthday/Christmas present and, as she turned toward the tree, Levi zoomed in and he could see her eyes and the lights of the Christmas tree reflecting in them, just as they had that very first Christmas and he could see in her eyes that she was going to be just fine.

 

“My strong, little angel.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed Wires by Athlete.....Well Done! :D


End file.
